


you look good like that

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: Tyler couldn’t tell you why he did it, other than the fact that his obsession with his captain had reached worrying depths.aka Tyler steals Jamie's hoodie
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	you look good like that

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt received on tumblr! Catch me getting emotional over Jamie Benn on a daily basis @bennsseguin.

Tyler couldn’t tell you why he did it, other than the fact that his obsession with his captain had reached worrying depths. They had been filming some promo stuff for the new season, in street clothes instead of their uniforms, and Jamie had ditched his zip-up hoodie in what Tyler was sure was a blatant attempt by the PR team to show off Jamie’s arms. Jamie had tossed the hoodie on a nearby chair without a second glance, and Tyler couldn’t stop eyeing it. It was weird, but he refused to question his decision-making process after he was dismissed, done for the day, and snagged the hoodie off the chair as subtly as he could as he walked out. He shoved it in his bag, praying no one would notice, and headed home.

He didn’t wear it, immediately. Every time he glanced at it laying on the back of a chair in his bedroom, his gut swirled with something like guilt. Not that he’d stolen a team hoodie, really, but that he’d stolen it because it was _Jamie’s_ hoodie. He’d stolen it because he’d known that it was his, that it would smell like Jamie, that he could wrap himself up in it, a cheap imitation of what he really wanted to wrap himself up in.

Finally, the next day, he couldn’t resist anymore, and he shucked his own hoodie off after a morning jog, slipping the soft black material over his shoulders. He zipped it up and couldn’t miss the bold green _14_ on the chest underneath the Stars logo. He tucked his face into the collar and, yep, it smelled faintly of Jamie’s cologne, rich and woodsy and a little spicy. He feeds the dogs, makes himself breakfast, all the while wearing Jamie’s hoodie. Every now and then he catches the number out of the corner of his eye and smiles, then rolls his eyes at how stupid he’s being. It’s just a _hoodie_ , it shouldn’t make him feel safe like this, like it’s some magical pair of fucking pants that’s going to change his life or whatever the hell that movie was.

Still, he goes about his day until he hears the door open, the dogs losing their mind at the unexpected visitor. It’s someone who has a key, so Tyler doesn’t move from where he’s making dinner, even when he recognizes the voice echoing down the hallway as Jamie.

“Hey man.” Tyler greets, glancing up from the vegetables he’s chopping to shoot him a smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Was bored.” Jamie shrugs, stepping into the room with Cash and Gerry on his heels, Marshall following behind sedately. “Thought I’d come visit the boys.”

“You only love me for my dogs.” Tyler chirps, sliding the veggies into the pan he’s been heating up. When he turns back around, Jamie’s staring at him with wide eyes. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Why are you wearing my hoodie?”

Tyler feels adrenaline and fear flood his body as he looks down at the _14_ on his chest. His mind races, frantically trying to think up an excuse that he just can’t find.

“I thought maybe the staff took it to clean it, but you did? Why?”

“Uh…I thought it was mine?” Tyler tries, and Jamie raises an eyebrow. Tyler sighs, and suddenly he’s glad for the kitchen island between them. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself.”

“You…wanted it?” Tyler can only nod, staring down at the counter.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t.” Jamie assures him. “You, uh…you look good. With my number.”

“What?’ Tyler thinks he must have heard wrong, because there’s no way Jamie would tell him something like that.

“I like it. I like seeing it on you.”

“You…do.” Tyler watches as Jamie moves around the island, coming to rest just a few inches from where Tyler’s frozen. He gets a whiff of that same cologne, and his body reacts instinctively, leaning into Jamie’s space.

“Ty, why are you wearing my hoodie?” Jamie’s voice is low, dark and Tyler wants to melt into it.

“Because it smells like you. And, I like having your number on me. It makes me feel like I…belong to you.”

It seems like his words are excuse enough, then, for Jamie to duck down and press his lips to Tyler’s. It’s dry and chaste, testing and teasing, slightly awkward in that way that all first kisses are. It’s nothing like the all-consuming passion that Tyler had always imagined when thinking about kissing Jamie, but at the same time it’s so perfect that Tyler whimpers. He reaches up, gripping the hoodie that Jamie’s wearing and pressing himself against the other man. Jamie’s hands slip around his waist and he holds Tyler like he’s something precious. It’s everything that Tyler’s wanted for years, something he never thought he’d get or deserve, and it’s that thought that makes him pull away. Jamie’s grip on his waist tightens, keeping him close, and when he finally looks up Jamie’s cheeks are pink, and his lips are red and Tyler is sure he’s never looked better.

“I like the idea.” Jamie finally says after a long moment. “That you belong to me.”

“Possessive, huh?” Tyler flirts, and Jamie’s smile turns soft and fond. “I’m into that.”

“I figured, what with you stealing my hoodie so you could have my number on your body.”

“I’d rather have something else of yours on my body.” Tyler waggles his eyebrow, and Jamie laughs and pulls him closer.

“You’re terrible.”

“You love it.”

“I’ve changed my mind.” Jamie playfully pushes Tyler away, and Tyler knocks them both into the counter when he attempts to climb him.

“No takebacks!” He screams, silenced a moment later when Jamie sets him on the counter and kisses him stupid.

The veggies he was cooking burn, and Tyler can’t bring himself to care.

The next morning, Tyler watches from the bed as Jamie rifles through his drawers to find something to wear. He disappears into the en suite bathroom to shower, and Tyler can’t help the zip of arousal that spikes in him when he steps out twenty minutes later, _91_ on his chest and grey sweatpants that are just a little too tight for him. Tyler makes grabby hands until Jamie climbs on top of him, rolling his eyes when Tyler traces his number fondly.

“Now who’s the possessive one?” He asks, dropping a kiss on Tyler’s nose. He scrunches it up, but Jamie only kisses it again until Tyler’s laughing and pushing him off, almost sending him hurtling to the floor.

“I get to be possessive.” He declares, throwing off the blanket so he can get his own shower in before morning skate. “You’re mine now.”

“No takebacks?” Jamie asks, and Tyler knows it’s a joke, but he still leans over and kisses the smile off of Jamie’s face.

“No takebacks.”


End file.
